


worship me

by snottygrrl



Series: return series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry gives draco a bday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	worship me

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** the fluff has fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** though this was written second, it's the chronologically first in the return 'verse. the awdt prompt (brought to you by [](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/)) used in this work is _you give love a bad name_. _worship me_ takes place in the [_return_](http://www.livejournal.com/users/snottygrrl/80219.html) verse, but works fine as a stand alone. it is in first person pov, draco's.

"This is it, Potter?" I ask with mock disdain. There's a tightness in my chest that I'm wary to identify as I stare at the innocuous piece of metal cradled in my palm. "A key to your flat? This is my present?"

After years of having _Malfoy's-never-show-emotion_ drilled into me, it's an easy task to keep my expression neutral as I look over at you. I'm trying to determine what, exactly, you mean by this gesture. Our relationship is still new. Despite its unbridled passion, we've never discussed the future, but now I'm cautiously hopeful.

You watch me for a moment, indecision apparent in your eyes. You open your mouth and then close it again without speaking. Finally, you smile uncertainly and shrug before saying, "You give love a bad name."

My heart leaps at the implication of your words.

We've never said it and, until now, I hadn't realised just how much I longed to hear that word on your lips. But you haven't really voiced it yet, and I feel my self-protection mechanisms kick in.

"Love? You think I want mere love?" My voice is light, teasing. "I expect you to adore me, fawn over me, worship me."

I'm surprised and a little frightened by the shrewd recognition I see in your eyes before you raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Oh, I do adore you," you leer, your tone lascivious.

I wonder what else you've learned from me before your predatory gaze and the words that follow derail my thoughts.

"And I have every intention of fawning over you for ages tonight." You prowl towards me. "As a matter of fact, I plan on worshipping you until you beg."

My breath catches as you pull me into your arms possessively.

"And you know why?" you growl.

I'm not sure I could answer even if you gave me a chance, but you don't. You capture my mouth in deep kiss so filled with passion that I'm dizzy by the time you break away.

"Because I love you, Draco," you whisper sweetly, all Gryffindor earnestness. And I am lost, falling farther as you repeat the words like a prayer against my lips, "I love you."


End file.
